The Gift 1
by Linz86
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic.  Set some time after Breaking Dawn.  Nessies story.  What happens?  Well you will have to read to find out reviews welcome.  Rated M just in case


**This is my first fan fiction but not my first story by a long shot. All comments welcome hope you all enjoy : )**

**I'll be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this, so it's the case of adding when an idea comes to me, I'm also working on three of my own fictions(where I owe the rights) but I will try and update as much as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER ****I do not own the Twilight Saga and all of its content this is owned by all I own is the plot**

**The Gift**

**Chapter one**

**I sat in my room in a daze, had that really happened? Jacob Black had told me he loved me.**

**Did I love him back? Yes I did but did I love him the brotherly way or boyfriend and girlfriend way? I groaned.**

**This was so not happening right now!**

**Days passed in a daze I had asked my mum for her to shield my thoughts away from my dad I so did not want my dad trespassing through my mind reading all my thoughts when they were in a jumble of a mess.**

**Of course my mother agreed.**

**I laid on my bed Tuesday morning, a knock on my door startling me out of my thoughts. I sniffed at the air.**

**Jacob.**

"**Come in Jake" I said quietly, he would hear he was a wolf after all.**

"**Hey Nessie. I haven't seen you for a few days. Its been hard", he admitted**

**I nodded totally agreeing, it had been hard. He was the other half of me, my soul mate. When we were apart I felt as though there was something missing from my life.**

**It was time to fess up. I knew that now.**

**Later that night I sat my family down after we all hunted, they all looked at me with concern as I never, ever called for a family meeting.**

"**What's the matter darlin?" Bella, my mother asked**

"**Promise me that none of you are going to flip?" I asked**

"**Promise" a unison of voices chorused.**

"**If anyone flips, Jasper please calm them down?" I asked**

**Jasper nodded**

"**Okay well its probably been expected for sometime but I'm in love with my Jacob and I want to be with him", I said, full of nerves**

"**You what?" Edward, my father yelled.**

**This startled me as he knew that some day this would happen.**

"**You can't stop me!" I stamped my foot, I've always wanted to try that. I had never pulled tantrums in my life before I grew up real fast thanks to being a by-product of a vampire and mortal relationship. I was physically 17, real age 7.**

**Yes it's strange.**

"**You're my little girl of course I can stop you", he growled**

"**Edward calm down", mum placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. **

**I looked over at Jasper who nodded and smiled at me.**

**He was calming down. ********

**It took a whole week for my family, the Cullen's to get use the idea that I **_**wanted**_** to be with Jacob. Only Grandpa Carlisle and Granma Esme were cool both thinking clearly.**

**My dear uncles Jazz and Emmett wanted to rip his head off, mostly due to my age and they cracked that I would smell more of wet dog then usual. Rosalie wrinkled her perfect nose at the thought.**

**Surely they should be use to the smell by now.**

**I was woken up by the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. I smiled God bless Esme, always cooking for me. Loved her to bits, she was a kind soul.**

**After showering and changing into tight jeans, a red silk shirt and slipped into a pair of boots I wandered down the stairs and into the large and beautifully decorated kitchen.**

**My breakfast and a glass of OJ at the ready for me.**

"**Morning sweetheart" Granma Esme smiled**

**I placed my hand on her cheek, **_**Morning**_

**This is the form of communication I preferred. A gift I had from birth. A reversal of my fathers and my mums gifts. My dad, Edward Cullen is a telepath, a mind reader and my mum was a mental shield, she kept everyone out. Me? I showed people, well my family and the pack my thoughts and NOBODY could keep me out.**

**Sweet eh?**

**Later in the day, Jacob paid a visit. Luckily the family backed off. Well at least I hoped so as I had not been with my Jacob the entire time. We strolled through the woods, woods that reminded me of Forks and they had good 'game' which included Emmett's favourite. Grizzly.**

"**So how did the family react?" he asked after a moment**

"**Exactly how I thought they would. But they are getting use to it", I smiled at him.**

**Jacob grabbed me and spun me around pressing me against a tree, the feeling was very exhilarating.**

**His lips crushed mine, with such passion.**

**It was my first kiss and oh it felt so good.**

**Without warning he tensed up and started shaking.**

**This was not good. A vampire was nearby and from Jacob's reaction it was not a family member.**

"**Run", he groaned as he phased in front of me from man to wolf and not an average size wolf. The size of a horse basically. He was huge, he snarled to remind me to get moving. I turned and raced through the woods, woods that I have felt safe in. And still do with Jacob at my heels I knew I was safe. **

**He wouldn't let anyone touch me, I know that.**

**We were still quite a distance away from the house, in my mind I kept screaming for dad, he would be here in a flash as soon as he caught my thoughts and with back up to.**

**I caught sight of something running at full speed somewhere off to the side, I caught pale skin and blazing red eyes. A nomad.**

**A vampire that fed off humans.**

**Great just what we needed, I thought as I kept tabs on the vampire.**

**Where was he?, I thought coming to a dead stop. Jacob crashing into me his large wolf frame and strength knocking me.**

**He looked at me, confused.**

**I looked around the area. Making a full circle keeping all my senses attuned, Jacob snarled. I spun around.**

**The vampire was right behind me!**

**He was average looking, he stared right at me with a smile on his lips.**

**The vampire lunged…**


End file.
